


Pack Life

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Sam Winchester, Castiel in Heat, M/M, Multi, Omega Castiel, Pack Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:44:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Dean and Sam rush home to take care of the third member of their pack.





	Pack Life

“Sam!” Dean yelled at his brother in warning, lunging toward him to fend off the approaching vampire. They’d gotten nearly the entire nest, only a few stragglers left behind to clean up.  With a few last swings of their machetes, Sam and Dean relaxed, eyes locking across the room.

Immediately Sam walked over to Dean, resting his head in the crook of Dean’s neck and letting the Alpha’s scent calm his nerves.  Fights always brought their adrenaline out strong, making their need to scent all the more necessary.

Sam had always found a strong sense of calm in his brother’s scent, Sam being a Beta and Dean’s younger brother.  Dean was his home, Dean was his Alpha.

Dean stroked Sam’s hair, making sure that his brother was getting the attention he needed.  While Sam wasn’t an Omega, Dean knew that he sometimes needed the same attentions as an Omega, especially since they’d created their pack bond when Dean came back from hell.

That pack bond meant everything to Dean, and he would always keep Sam safe.

When they were both ready they separated, getting to work quickly burning the vamp bodies and heads, setting the small cabin on fire afterward as well.  It was as they sat on Baby’s hood, making sure the fire didn’t spread to the trees nearby, that Dean’s phone rang.

“Hey Cas, what’s up?” Dean said into the phone, eager to hear his Omega’s voice.

“Dean…” Castiel replied weakly, making Dean immediately stand up and tense.  “When are you coming home?”

“What’s wrong, Cas, tell me,” Dean said, his Alpha voice turned on as he headed to the driver’s door, Sam following suit as he sensed Dean’s worry.

“Heat…came on fast…” Castiel replied faintly, groaning as the words died.  “When will you be here?”

Dean already had Baby on the road when he revved the engine.  “Three hours.  Hang tight, babe.”

The drive, which should have taken five hours, took Dean two and a half.  He raced down the road, Sam’s hands clenching his knees in worry over Castiel just as Dean’s were clenching the wheel.  They’d both seen and helped the angel go through a few heats, but they were usually well planned and came on slowly.  This one having come out of nowhere had both Winchesters stressed.

Or maybe Sam was just picking up on his Alpha’s stressed scent, joining him immediately in the same, worried headspace since he was Dean’s Beta.

Dean had barely turned the car off before he was racing inside the bunker and into Castiel’s room, finding the angel naked and panting.  Dean got to work, undressing quickly and joining him in bed.  

Sam followed Dean inside a few minutes later, having taken the time to grab their bags and drop them off in their rooms.  His nostrils flared with the scents of the Alpha and Omega in the bunker, calm overcoming him even in the high-stress situation.  Dean and Castiel’s scents always calmed him, especially when all three of them were together.  There was only one way to describe it –

_PACK_

Sam peeked in on Dean and Castiel, seeing that Dean was already three fingers into Castiel’s slick and pumping deliciously.  Neither of them noticed Sam in the doorway, so he continued his way to the kitchen, filling a large bowl with ice water and grabbing a few hand towels.  Once the other two members of his pack were joined by Dean’s knot, it would be Sam’s turn to take care of the Omega, cooling his body in the best way he could without upsetting their pack dynamic.

Sam took his time, knowing just about how long the two of them would tease before getting on with the knotting.  Sometimes, when things weren’t so urgent in heat or rut, Dean and Castiel invited Sam to join them, the pack mentality deeply seated within all of them.

But when there was the primal urge of a heat or rut to take care of, Sam knew he needed to stay away. Dean would never mean to hurt him, but a Beta coming in to the mating den of an Alpha while they were fucking was dangerous, no matter the relationship.

When enough time had passed, Sam peeked in on them again, seeing Dean spooning Castiel from behind. Castiel’s forehead was covered in a light sheen of sweat, making him glow softly in the lamplight.  Both of their eyes were closed as they snuggled together, Dean’s fingertips trailing light patterns on Castiel’s chest as they rested.

Sam knocked lightly on the doorway, his packmates’ eyes softening when they saw him.  “Hey, Cas, are you feeling better?” Sam asked quietly as he walked into the room.  Castiel nodded unconvincingly, and Sam knew that even with Dean’s knot in him right now, his heat would continue for a few days.

Locking eyes with Dean, Sam silently asked permission to sit on the edge of the bed to tend to Castiel with the cool water.  Dean nodded minutely, giving his Beta permission to approach them.

Sam handed Dean a damp cloth, figuring he would want to take care of cleaning himself a bit, before he began to dab Castiel’s warm face.  The Omega sighed with contentment, face leaning into the cool cloth.

“Thank you, Sam,” Castiel whispered.  As Sam moved to re-wet the cloth he noticed Dean’s hips jerk, Castiel moaning as another shot of come milked itself from Dean’s knot and filled him further.  

“I can go if you want me to,” Sam offered as he kept his eyes averted, blindly wiping Castiel’s upper chest.  He stopped moving when Dean’s hand grabbed his wrist, making eye contact with his brother.

“No, Sam.  You’re always welcome here, you belong with us.” Dean’s Alpha voice allowed no argument, which Sam and Castiel were both glad for.

Sam nodded, a wave of relief washing over him.  If it were any other Alpha in any other pack, he’d probably be kicked out for this private moment.  But with Dean and Cas, with their pack, Sam knew he’d always belong.


End file.
